


Hot Nights

by Promnis_me



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alpha!Keith, M/M, Omega!Lance, Omegaverse, writing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promnis_me/pseuds/Promnis_me
Summary: You know the Markiplier writes fanfiction thing? Yea we did that xD me and my fav sis Tonberry Queen





	Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is gonna be hella weird

Keith looked at down at Lance, he know that omega heats were bad but he didn't think it would be anything like this. Lance was covered in his own slick. Keith slowly grew more aroused as he watched. He tried to relieve himself of his heat. Keith couldn't hold back any longer. He went to the door and locked it, so no one would enter. He then climbed onto Lance and kissed him passionately. Lance moaned into Keith's mouth and thrust his hips into Keith. Keith got off of Lance and practically tore off his own clothes, then returned to his place on Lance's lap.

Lance panted in excitement. " _Keith_ ~" He purred to the alpha. Keith jerked him slowly to tease him. Lance gasped at the sudden attention to his groin. He wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. "Faster. . . Please~?" Keith shushed him. "Be a good omega now, little Lance~" The omega only nodded. " _Good boy_ " Lance leaked more fluids as he got more aroused. After a while, Keith turned him onto his hands and knees, kissing down his back. Lance panted as he reached his quivering hole.

Keith then reached Lance's entrance and slipped his tongue in, Lance cried out in pleasure and moved his hips back and forth. Keith held his hips to limit movement and began to move his tongue around. Lance was shook, begging to be filled. However, Keith was dead set on making him _**suffer**_. He pulled his tongue out, agonizingly slow. He brought his lips to Lance's ear. He bit down and licked at it gently which made Lance go wild. He then aligned himself to Lance's entrance and whispered, "Are you ready Lance?" with a husky voice.

Lance nodded. "What was that? I can't hear you~" Lance pouted. "Keith _**please**_ fuck me" Keith smirked and invaded his hole. He thrusted into him slowly, biting his lip. Lance mewled softly at the action. He began stroking him as well and whispering only the naughtiest into his omega's ear. As his hips got faster, so did his hand around Lance's dripping cock. Lance moaned into the pillow. Keith grasped his hair and whispered lowly, "I want to hear you and I want them to hear you~" Lance lifted his head off the pillow, moaning for Keith. Their neighbors, Hunk and Pidge, were NOT happy. Keith went harder, Lance arching into him. "Knot me~!"

Keith thrusted into Lance harder as he felt his knot grew. Lance thrusted back into Keith trying to match his. Keith's knot took hold. Keith sucked on his omega's marked scent gland then kissed him heatedly. Lance moaned louder into the kiss. "Ah~!" Keith smirked and hit that sweet, sweet spot relentlessly. Lance had lost all sense of control, both dazed in the growing ecstasy. "I-I~!" He moaned a mighty moan as Keith filled his butt with his love. Shiro walked in. Keith said, "I'm just lion" And flew out the window. Keith is love, Keith is life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ewe Did you like that joke?


End file.
